


My enemy, I had to let go

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Look I had to write this, and death, lost of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: This is the final battle. The deciding factor.And Adora knows... she has to let go.





	My enemy, I had to let go

Everything’s burning around them. Their hair’s a mess. They’re a mess, but most importantly they’re at a stance. Very similar to when Adora went to save Glimmer, but it’s different this time. They’re on the battlefield. The only one's conscious left and the sword, all too familiar to them, is pressing onto Adora’s skin.

 

“Do it,” Adora whispers. About to close her eyes she realized, she shouldn’t. She has to look at her best- her enemy right in the eyes, and Adora does. Catra’s beautiful yellow and blue eyes. The eyes that seemed so envious a moment ago started to soften and her grip on the sword loosens.

 

“Come on,” Adora speaks with a bit of anger. “Do it,” as a loose strand of her hair falls so does her rival.

 

_clank_

 

“I-i can’t. I’m sorry.” The sword lays in between them.

 

“For what?” Adora’s eyes scrunch together.

 

“ _Everything_ ,” Catra's claws retract and her muscles relax, as she closes her eyes. Trying to hold back tears Catra seems so vulnerable that Adora can’t help but believe her. She seems so fragile. Just like when they were kids. 

 

“For what it’s worth,” The hero tells her enemy.

 

The sword in the blond’s hand quickly stained with the color red. The beautiful blue and yellow eyes open wide with shock.

 

“I’m sorry too,” Adora says with a painful amount of sorrow and remorse and kneels down to close her best friends beautiful blue and yellow eyes.

 

“But,” she murmurs finally letting the tears fall, “I had to let go.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written any of my other stories. So you guys get this... yay(?) hope you enjoyed cause I almost cried making this. But I also don't know if it's good soooo...


End file.
